


Turbolift Conversations

by Cygfa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, No S3 Spoilers, do not copy to another site, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygfa/pseuds/Cygfa
Summary: Tracy Pollard and Jett Reno are clearly interested in each other. Everyone can see it. Hugh Culber and Paul Stamets can definitely see it. But will their friends figure themselves out?
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Tracy Pollard/Jett Reno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Culmets Celebration 2020





	Turbolift Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Culmets Celebration prompt: On Our Way - Canon Culmets in Season 3: Their Relationships With Other Crew Members and Those They Left Behind in the Jump to the Future.

“So have you asked her yet?” Reno looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, pretending she was focusing on her PADD.  
“Asked who what?”  
Hugh had to suppress a smile. “Asked Tracy if she'll go out with you.”  
The sharp intake of air and tensing of shoulders reminded him of Paul in so many ways that he almost had to laugh.  
“I'll need to talk to Stamets. It's about time he did something reckless again so you're busy with a real emergency.”  
Hugh’s startled laugh almost drowned out the ding of the stopping turbolift and before he could say anything else, Reno was through the door.  
“See ya, Doc.”

*

“If you don’t stop squirming, I _will_ sedate you.” Tracy fixed the Engineer with her best doctor’s glare, which finally made her still. “Good.” She looked at the readings of her tricorder again and some of the tension that had knotted up her belly eased.  
“Well, your leg’s a clean break, that’ll be easy to fix. And apart from that you only seem to have a few bruises. Damn lucky, after being dragged along on the outside of a turbolift. What were you even _doing_ …”  
“It was stuck,” Reno grumbled. “Now it’s not stuck anymore.”  
“Mmmmh. Well, you’ll be stuck here overnight until your bone is healed.” Tracy turned halfway but one of the nurses was already ready with the bone regenerator. She watched as the nurse cut away the trouser leg and fit the regen unit around Reno’s leg, only glancing away to make a few notes in her chart. When the nurse had left, she lowered her PADD.  
“I can keep you company for a while…if you want?” Her voice was halfway between her professional doctor’s tone and something more personal, her fingers clamped tightly around the PADD as she held the other woman’s gaze.  
“I would like that,” Reno said. And after a deep breath, “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you something…”

*

It was probably the noise of the door swishing open and closed again when Hugh exited their bathroom after his post-workout shower that brought the scene in front of, or rather inside the turbolift back to him.

_The turbolift doors had slid open to a flurry of movement in white and blue.  
Paul had blinked, his lips twitching slightly when faced with Reno and Pollard trying to look nonchalant and bored.  
“Commander. Doctor.” Hugh had nodded to them, almost banishing every trace of amusement out of his voice. “Don’t let us disturb you. We’ll take the next lift.”_

“What are you chuckling about?” Hugh rounded the couch and sat down to Paul’s right, draping his arm across the back. Paul glanced at him and then scooted up, pulling his leg onto the couch and moving around until he could rest his head on Hugh’s shoulder, luxuriating in the warmth of his skin and the smell of his bodywash.  
“Just remembered seeing Jett and Tracy earlier.”  
Hugh chuckled, too, and pulled Paul closer, his fingertips running lightly down his arm.  
“I’m glad they finally figured themselves out.”  
“Hmmmm….” Paul smiled. They had watched Jett and Tracy dance around each other for the last several weeks, waiting for one of them to finally make the first move, but he hadn’t been prepared for how happy finally seeing them together would make him.  
“We–”  
They chuckled, exchanging a glance.  
“Well, we can ask them to dinner if we both survive shift tomorrow,” Paul said, making Hugh snort.  
“Yeah, let’s.” Hugh pressed a kiss onto the top of Paul’s head and Paul sighed comfortably. It had been a long time since they had done something as normal as having dinner with another couple and he found himself looking forward to it.


End file.
